The embodiments of the present invention relate to a modified roulette game. Roulette is a popular casino game that has a long tradition of attracting crowds to a fun and exciting gaming experience. Players choose to place wagers on either a single number or a range of numbers on the pockets of a roulette wheel apparatus. The roulette game is traditionally played on a roulette table layout which is referred to as a single zero or a double zero layout.
The single zero layout is traditionally found in European casinos while the American casinos use a double zero format. The pockets of the roulette wheel apparatus are numbered from 1 to 36. In number ranges from 1 to 10 and 19 to 28, odd numbers are red and even numbers are black. In ranges from 11 to 18 and 29 to 36, odd numbers are black and even numbers are red. There is a green pocket numbered 0 (zero) and a second green pocket marked 00 (double zero). The inside of the wheel has a tilted circular track that engages a ball. Pocket number order on the roulette wheel apparatus adheres to the following clockwise sequence in most casinos:
Single-Zero Wheel
0-32-15-19-4-21-2-25-17-34-6-27-13-36-11-30-8-23-10-5-24-16-33-1-20-14-31-9-22-18-29-7-28-12-35-3-26
Double-Zero Wheel
0-28-9-26-30-11-7-20-32-17-5-22-34-15-3-24-36-13-1-00-27-10-25-29-12-8-19-31-18-6-21-33-16-4-23-35-14-2
In a traditional roulette game, players wager on the colors red or black or an odd or even number between 1 and 36. A dealer is typically appointed by a wagering establishment to conduct the game and to distribute wagers and payouts. The game begins when the dealer spins the wheel in one direction then spins a ball in the opposite direction around a tract embedded in the circumference of the wheel. The ball lands on a number between 1 and 36 as it loses its momentum in the circumference of the wheel.
Roulette players can place a variety of wagering options including inside and outside wagers. A player makes an inside wager by wagering on the exact number the ball will land or a small range of pockets based on the numerical configuration on the wheel. Outside wagers are based on a broader positioning of the numbers, a specific pocket color or whether a selected number will be odd or even.
House rules typically require minimum and maximum wagers that would apply individually to outside and inside wagering before the start of the game. Some casinos may utilize roulette table chips to distinguish the players at the table. The wagering begins when the ball begins to spin and terminates when the dealer officially announces that the wagering has stopped. The roulette wheel apparatus stops and the winning number and color are determined. The dealer then identifies the winning number on the roulette table layout and places a marker known as a dolly on the winning number. The presence of the dolly represents the end of a round and the players are prohibited from engaging any wagers that are on the table. The dealer first removes all losing wagers and pays out the winning wagers on the table layout. The players can start making new wagers after the dolly is removed.
Numerous roulette gaming devices have been developed over time. Wide ranges of inventive roulette games have been developed and are known in the prior art. Pertinent prior art relating to roulette wagering systems have been itemized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,384 by Anthony M. Carbonaro of New York describes a roulette game based on a wheel having multiple series of consecutive numbers. The color-scheme on the roulette wheel apparatus provides a unique number and color combination for each position on the wheel. This concept is predictable and does not provide the type of excitement associated with additional payouts and increased wagering options.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,186 by Adolf Hinterstocker Roggerdorf of Germany is an electronic roulette game having a simulated number cup and simulated number ball. The numbers on the roulette wheel apparatus correspond to numbers on the cup. The numbers are further divided into high and low numbers and colors. This roulette variation is confusing to play and lacks the excitement and clamor typically associated with roulette games.
A review of the above-referenced patents and other pertinent prior art does not teach a roulette type game which incorporates a plurality of color wagering options, having an improved column wagering system and providing bigger payouts. In addition, players can wager a progressive color-wagering board incorporating at least three spins of the roulette wheel apparatus. This progressive wagering option adds to the excitement of the game, provides improved payouts and maximizes profits for players.